Simplemente tu
by Anye
Summary: Un encuentro es lo que hace falta para poder decir el “te  amo” y dejar pasar esos sentimientos de confusión, realmente lo desean? [Tezxfuji Oneshot]


**Disclaimer**: Pot no me pertenece y esta historia fue escrita sin fin alguno de fraude, plagio (que por cierto odio) o alguna cantidad monetaria etc, todos los derechos los tiene su autor Konomi y tv tokio.

**Summari:** Un encuentro es lo que hace falta para poder decir el "te amo" y dejar pasar esos sentimientos de confusión, realmente lo desean?

**Notas**: hie hi weno vine de nuevo con otro fichss si lo se debería estar escribiendo, "De campamento", "cuando te conocí", "por ti", "my market destination" y uno q oto fichis que tengo por allí lo se ¬¬ en fin toy loca y me esta volviendo la fiebre de la strongest pair por lo que me dio por algo romántico de ellos espero que les guste, primera cosa de este tipo que escribo después de muchooooooo tiempo. Créanme soy algo 0 para algo realmente sentimental.

_**Simplemente tú **_

**By: Anye/ Yashua **

**+-+-+-**

Lentamente se presenta noche, el solo hecho de deambular esas calles incrementa el frío del atardecer, aquel viento de otoño, aquellos solitarios árboles que se notan en el camino, escasos en hojas, pero esperando poder florecer en las siguientes estaciones tan solo hacen sobresalir esa solitaria figura.

Aquella tristeza se presenta en su persona, el nunca antes se había enamorado y de echo le había costado el admitir que le atraían los hombres, si personas de su mismo sexo, y aunque eso ya no era tan extraño en su país no salía del rango de "extraño". Le había costado mucho el admitir ese tipo de atracciones sin embargo lo había notado. ¿Como? El tenia a miles de chicas tras el, desde hermosas muchachas con aquellos cuerpos de admiración, rostros gráciles, hasta aquellas chicas tímidas, que poco sobresalen y que poco deslumbran. Sin embargo pese a todas esas elecciones el solo decía "no" a cualquier declaración, aquel "no" que era tan reconocido en la escuela, el era catalogado como un "rompecorazones" y se habían esparcido esos fastidiosos rumores del porque de sus negaciones a tener una relación con alguna de ellas.

Unas, menos ofensivas, decían que era demasiado aburrido como para tener esas relaciones o solo le importaba el estudio y los deportes, algunas un poco mas ofensivas, le habían roto el corazón y no planeaba tener otra relación y entonces entraba esa última, dice el no porque le gustan los hombres.

Vaya al fin alguien había acertado, era extraño el al principio se había negado a cualquier que fuese el rumor pero ese pensamiento había cambiado al darse cuenta que sentía una extraña atracción por uno de sus compañeros, era algo que el nunca antes había sentido y lo había negado rotundamente. Pero por esa simple confusión había accedido a salir con cierta cantidad de chicas, por las cuales, al fin no sintió ni el mas mínimo cosquilleo.

Y entonces debía de aceptarlo, su compañero le atraía mas que cualquier chica, mas que las decenas que se abalanzaban a el e intentaban sobresalir, el a diferencia de ellas y tan solo como compañero o rival nunca lo había echo el nunca quiso sobresalir solo para el y dudaba que para alguien.

Por eso ese chico era diferente. El era atractivo, nadie en la escuela lo negaba ya que el también traía a un montón de chicas tras el pero, al igual que el mismo, les había dicho no a todas, casualmente aceptaba alguna cita sin embargo solo quedaban como amigos al final. El tenía algo especial, aquella sonrisa inconfundible, aquella que muy pocos se dan cuenta que oculta su verdadera persona, esa sonrisa a veces arrogante, otras tranquila, traviesa y un sin fin de expresiones que el no siente profundamente y que solo pocas muy pocas personas se dan cuenta que oculta todo eso pero aun así es aquella sonrisa tan hermosa que posee y que luciría mejor si no tuviera ese patético engaño.

Pero aun así no explica el porque se había enamorado de ese chico, también poseía un toque femenino ya que era un chico elegante y de movimientos delicados pero pese a todo era muy bueno en los deportes, que cuando los practicaba hacia notar su lado varonil y aun así no perdía esa elegancia. Quizá muchos motivos le daba para admirarlo pero el, como toda persona, no es perfecto el echo de que de tras de todas esas mentiras se ocultaba el verdadero lo hacían adularlo aun mas para traspasar esa mascara, pero que había detrás de ella? El era un chico de temer, muy pocos lo notaban también, mas de una manía poco común, y la aun mas extraña el exquisito deseo por ver a las personas en un mal momento, quizá el sufrimiento causado en ellos lo deleitaba, deleitaba sus hermosos orbes azules pero quizá también solo ocultaba el suyo propio.

Cuantos motivos, cuantas causas, cuantos pensamientos y todos indescifrables.

¿Cómo él puede ocasionar tal caos en el mundo de una sola persona?

Simplemente cosas que había tenido que meditarlas noche tras noche para poder aceptar el "estoy enamorado de el".

Para poder decir "me gusta un hombre" pero aun así solo para su solitaria persona.

El hecho de deambular por esas calles solo lo hacen pensar una vez más

- " que estoy haciendo?" –y es la simple verdad que hace un chico de su edad por las calles solitarias pensando en un amor no correspondido? Se lamenta el hecho de haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo. Por que el es su mejor amigo desde la primaria y a estas alturas llego a amarlo como si solo le perteneciera a el, siempre admirándolo en las sombras, viéndolo a la distancia y el también ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos por una mascara, mostrando una persona estoica, ese tipo de personas impenetrables, pero aun así el era también admirado por ser el, como lo conocen, Tezuka Kunimitsu ese chico perfecto, serio, con un buen porte, una figura de celos para mas de un chico y capitán de un equipo reconocido a nivel nacional, calificaciones perfectas, elogiado por los profesores y también ese hijo ejemplar que las madres desean, no causa problemas, tiene me mente el respeto y colabora con lo necesario en su hogar como no querer ser el?

Pero el lo único que quiere es ser otra persona para dejar de sobresalir. Todos lo ven así pero nunca han visto su lado sumiso, considerado, cariñoso y en alguna extraña ocasión extrovertido, muy escasas pero las tenía.

Una vez mas se da cuenta de la hora y nota que vaya que es tarde, del atardecer en el que estaba conciente solo ve la solitaria noche en esas calles, la fría y sombría noche que se expande por toda la ciudad y mas aun dentro de el.

Acaso están difícil el decir "me gustas" "te amo" "te quiero"? verdaderamente lo es cuando tienes una laguna dentro tuyo.

Sentimientos reprimidos, dolor indescifrable, confusión absoluta, y más que todo sufrimiento solitario.

El haber llegado a amar y tan solo tener que guardarlo el todo, por, el que dirán por la "moral" por los "principios" imposible amar a un hombre.

Da vuelta a la calle y solo decide ir en camino a su hogar, ya el frío empieza a calar sus huesos el cansancio de la caminata se hacer un poco presente pero no por el hecho de que la caminata haya sido realmente dura sino por el hecho que sus pensamiento hacían una caminata mas solitaria y por ende mas pesada.

Estas son las noches mas duras que suele pasar, deseando el tenerlo con el pero todo es una ilusión. Realmente se había enamorado y ahora sufría el hecho de no poder decirlo, deseaba alguna vez probar sus labios, tocar su piel y también alguna vez lograr ver esos ojos azules sin alguna acompañamiento de mentira.

Sigue caminando intentando al menos lograr alejar un poco esa confusión y esos sentimientos de la mente, mas observa algo fuera de lo común. Ese camino suele ser desolado, la pequeña plaza que se encuentra es poco frecuentada por gente sin embargo allí ve una silueta. No logra reconocerla y tampoco le importa quien sea, quizá solo un desconocido solo se pregunta el hecho de ¿Qué hace allí si esta apunto de llover y hace demasiado frío? Sin embargo recuerda que existe todo tipo de personas en esa ciudad. Empieza a pasar por su lado sin darle mayor importancia mas reconoce algo, un pequeño detalle de esa persona.

Un pequeño juguete, es una raqueta que cuelga en su mochila, es extraño el que haya podido reconocerlo si es verdaderamente pequeño el juguete y mas si no logro reconocer a poseedor de tal objeto. Se detiene al instante para lograr ver si el dueño del objeto es el que el piensa o quizá otro muchacho que compro el mismo juguete por casualidad sin embargo al prestar algo de atención se da cuenta que, efectivamente, es él.

¿Qué hace él allí¿Por qué esta así¿Por qué esta triste? Realmente esta vez si se nota esa tristeza en su rostro, esa que muy pocas veces se logra observar.

Sin embargo no logra pronunciar palabra alguna, solo quisiera observarlo así por largos minutos, al parecer ese chico tampoco se dio cuenta de que el mas alto lo observaba, absorto en su propio mundo, en sus propios pensamientos y el también lleno de confusión, ni el mismo entendía el hecho de ¿que hacia allí congelándose si debería estar en su casa? Sin embargo pasan algunos minutos más, absoluto silencio, absoluta soledad y levanta un poco la cabeza, las lagrimas quieren salir por algún motivo pero algo ve, un muchacho lo observaba pero grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-Tezuka? – pronuncia con suavidad, por que el lo observaba sin haberle dicho algo? Y porque el estaba allí si el no es del tipo de muchachos que desvía su ruta diaria, ya era algo tarde como para estar por esos lados, no se había dado cuenta de cómo es que había pasado tanto tiempo sentado allí en esa pequeña rotonda. Ciertamente estaba rendido, estaba perdiendo frente a si mismo.

Realmente quería ese chico dejar de sentir? dejar de sentir por el simple hecho de amar a alguien, alguien que nunca lo amaría o realmente eso era lo que el pensaba, después de todo había sido destrozado por ese chico que estaba parado delante de el, observándolo en silencio, observándolo por un extraño motivo.

Sentirse así de rendido era por el simple hecho de no poder confesar esos sentimientos, el se conocía y también lo conocía a el pero a veces no lo creía, amaba su capitán por sobre todas las cosas pero el no. El simplemente lo dejaba pasar como uno más ya que simplemente lo trataba como uno más. A estas alturas ya no podía ocultarlo.

Ya no podía ocultarlo y decir "todo esta bien" realmente si pudiera no estaría en ese lugar, ya lo había recordado el porque estaba allí y era por el hecho de que si regresaba a su hogar en ese estado seria invadido de preguntas que no quería responder, preguntas que había estado evitando escuchar porque no tenia una respuesta.

Realmente no le importa ya el motivo por el que Kunimitsu esta allí, solo intenta huir, huir de la mirada del mayor, escapar de sus sentimientos y de esa incomprensión.

- Que haces aquí? – escucha de parte del mas serio, y cual seria su verdadera respuesta? Sufrir por ti? O una mentira mas… pasaba por aquí y me quede un momento… ni siquiera el mismo sabe que responder. Pero escucha algo mas

- vamos…

- a que te refieres? – es lo que responde, a donde van?

- estas muy pálido – fue su observación, cuanto tiempo había estado allí sentado congelándose y considerando que otoño no es una temporada tan fría, esa noche hacia un frío inigualable. Pero aun así no tachaba el hecho estaba preocupado por el por lo que prosigue – Vamos a mi casa esta cerca de aquí – y de nuevo le habla en ese tono tan indiferente, tan… vacío. Pero el no tiene la culpa de ser así eso es parte de su personalidad.

Todo se llena de un silencio incomodo, tampoco planean romperlo pero después de unos segundos se oye

- de acuerdo, vamos – dijo después de varios segundos de meditación mientras se levantaba del lugar. No sabe cuanto tiempo pueda guardar todos los sentimientos, poco tiempo muy poco. Realmente quería ir con el? O solo intentar estar un poco de tiempo con el, no le interesa, por ello solo empieza a seguirlo pese a que el sabe muy bien el camino.

Intentar solucionar dudas, intentar ser escuchado, intentar el estar con esa persona… imposible?

Todas esas cosas en busca de una solución y quizá este es el momento, solo talvez es el momento de decir "te amo" y comprobar todos los sentimientos que están en esa laguna.

La caminata sigue sin algún comentario, ambos pensando en su único acompañante… que decir? Que comentar? Pero ya es algo tarde, pocos minutos pasan y llegan al destino, llegan al hogar de la familia Tezuka en la cual se internan sin dudar.

- mis padres no están- menciona el mas serio

- ya veo – y es entonces cuando se pregunta "que diablos hago aquí?" Pero escucha

- será mejor que descanses un poco, estas muy pálido – menciono Tezuka mientras se dirigía a la sala, que hacer estando tan cerca pero en cierto modo tan lejos de el?

- si… claro – y hace lo mismo que el mayor, ir a la sala y dejar sus pertenencias a un lado, dejando caer su cuerpo en uno de los sillones que se encuentran allí, ahora que lo menciona no se encuentra tan bien como lo parecía, sus ojos se mantienen cerrados no desean que alguien vea su hermoso color. Pasan algunos minutos mas, aun metido en sus pensamientos y en su propio sufrimiento pero escucha

- toma – y cuando lo nota, al parecer Tezuka había preparado un té caliente para recuperar el calor del cuerpo. Realmente necesitaba algo así, pero no es lo suficiente.

- gracias – y no hay nada mas que decir, pero es cierto?... nada mas que decir? Que equivocados, pero al fin los únicos que van a sufrir serian ellos por el no poder aclarar esos sentimientos por el miedo del ser rechazado, por el miedo a todo su entorno y por el miedo a lo que vendrá después. Ambos son chicos, enamorados de otro chico, enamorado como cualquier chica, la única diferencia es que no son tan honestos consigo mismos.

Ambos están sentados en el mismo sillón, en completo silencio y hablando solo con ellos mismos pero es aquí cuando estalla todo.

Ya no lo soporta, ya no puede contenerse la laguna se a desbordado y los sentimientos son los que hablan por el en ese momento, porque ahora era cuando llegaba la respuesta de todo.

- perdón – y rodea ese cuerpo con un abrazo, ya no soporta el tenerlo así de lejos y tampoco entiende sus propios actos pero una vez mas dice – perdóname Syusuke – pero porque pide disculpas? Porque dice el "perdóname", lo dice porque es cuando llega la respuesta, el lo hace sufrir y se dio cuenta después de todo, mínimos detalles que logra armar y llegar a esa simple conclusión.

La impresión es grande, pero no duda en refugiarse en él, no duda un segundo en corresponder ese acto y esta vez es él el que dice – Tezuka… te amo - y esa es la verdad? Porque el es reconocido por estar envuelto de engaños, pero aun así el lo nota, es la pura verdad la que él quería ver detrás de las mascaras que los embargaban y entonces responde.

- yo también – y no hay otra cosa mas que decir y es por eso que esta vez se funden sus labios en un beso exquisito, apasionado y una vez mas confesando ese amor correspondido. Realmente la laguna lentamente vuelve a su tranquilidad y deja correr la confusión, después de todo si sentían miedo de confesarlo pero pese a eso eran correspondidos.

No importa el que vendrá después porque es una solución que ambos deben de darla, afrontar esas "barreras" que los intentan separar, pero aun así había nacido "ese" amor inigualable.

_Simplemente tu… eres al que amo y el único con el que seré feliz pese a todo. _

**Fin**

Weno lo termine, romántico no? Si lo se esta vez los uní yo que me la paso separándolos jejeje aun que no se me borra lo de "hacerlos sufrir" bueno q tal? Espero review si a alguien le gusto see u.

Hasta mi próxima locura, o fic que no es tan locura bye.

**Anye/Yashua **

**-21-10-2007 **

**16:35**


End file.
